Hooplaese
This is the 8th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. (Hoopla wakes up) ' ' Hoopla: Ah, it’s finally summer. ' ' Zoopla: It’s been summer for awhile now. ' ' Hoopla: Oh yeah. Wait how did you get into my room? ' ' Zoopla: Um listen so have you seen the news recently? ' ' Hoopla: Yeah, MermaidMan lost at checkers and chess, at the same time! ' ' Zoopla: No, not that. The OTHER news. ' ' Hoopla: What? ' ' Zoopla: Well, APPARENTLY, some guy named Boopla who lived here in this very building was arrested under accusations of GET THIS dying his hair. ' ' Hoopla: Why did he get arrested for that? ' ' Zoopla: Hair dye costs a lot these days and can only be found on the black market. It’s only a matter of time before somebody overhears them and the entire market goes under. ' ' Hoopla: Well if the black market wants to stay undercover why don’t they just make their own language? Wait why don’t I make my own language? HOOPLA! ' ' Zoopla: Good luck son! Don’t get arrested! ' ' Hoopla: Don’t worry, I won’t pull a dad. ' ' (Hoopla gets a coloring book out and rips out all of the pages for no reason, then grabs a notebook and starts writing words) ' ' Hoopla: HOOPLA! The brain juices are REALLY flowing! I could call my language, Hooplaese! Where all the words have something in common with the word HOOPLA! ' ' (Hoopla destroys a can of Dr. Patrick’s Soda for no reason, then gets a new can and chugs it) ' ' Hoopla: Blech! Diet Dr. Kelp is better! ' ' (Hoopla keeps writing as inspiring music plays, along with inspiring quotes popping into his head to keep him going) ' ' Hoopla: AH YES! HOOPLA! MY LANGUAGE! IT’S DONE! ' ' (Hoopla walks out of his room to the elevator and some purple Hoopla is standing in there) ' ' Hoopla: Hello sir, have you heard any new languages recently? ' ' Moopla: Can’t say I have. ' ' Hoopla: Well, get ready for my new language, Hooplaese! Hooplo, Hoopplaa, HuuHpoLa! ' ' Moopla: Woah, I gotta tell my tribe this. Thanks! ' ' Hoopla: Welcom- wait, tribe? AHH! THE OOPLA-TRIBE! AHH! ' ' (Moopla goes to the Oopla-Tribe) ' ' Moopla: MOOPLA! Guys I got us a language! ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Oopla-Doopla, Oopla-De-Do, wait what? ' ' Moopla: Well y’know how one of our members, Boopla, got arrested for having hair dye? With this, nobody can figure out what we’re saying! We’ll be undercover! ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Oopla-Doopla-Genius! Teach us this language. ' ' Moopla: Sure thing. ' ' (Lots of language lessons later…) ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Boopla-Toop Gop-Doopla! Tinka Roopla Zoopa! (This language is amazing! Time to rob a bank!) ' ' Moopla: Wait wut ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Nothing. ' ' (Alpooh walks in) ' ' Alpooh: What is all this nonsense? You gotta stick to my plan! ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Plan? We don’t care about that anymore! We’ll only listen to the person who invented this language! ' ' Moopla: That was Hoopla. ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Everyone, find Hoopla! ' ' (They all run away) ' ' Alpooh: No, no...doesn’t matter. I have a backup plan. I don’t need them! ' ' (Later) ' ' Hoopla: Oopla-Tribe? Hello? ' ' Oopla-Tribe: We are here to listen to your valuable words! ' ' Hoopla: What the heck is that supposed to mean? ' ' Oopla-Tribe: You invented Hooplaese right? ' ' Hoopla: Yeah. ' ' Oopla-Tribe: We’ll only listen to the person who invented this amazing language. ' ' Hoopla: o. Ok then. Listen up. Well uh.. What do you guys wanna do? ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Rob a bank! ' ' Hoopla: That’s extremely dangerous, but ok. From now on, we must only speak in Hooplaese. ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Yoopla-Goop. (Got it) ' ' Hoopla: Foopla, woop-boop scoopity-hoopla? (First, which bank should we rob?) ' ' Oopla-Tribe: (Speaking in Hooplaese, too lazy to type it out here) (The International Clamety Bank) ' ' Hoopla: o ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Hey, I thought we were supposed to be speaking in Hooplaese. ' ' Hoopla: We can talk in English when casual. Also I just thought about it, why do we need to rob a bank? This show makes me enough money. ' ' Oopla-Tribe: Oh yeah. Well, you’re our hero for inventing this language. A superhero! ' ' Hoopla: Hmm...superhero… (end) Trivia *This is the first episode to have all three writers. Category:HFB Category:CrazySponge Category:Episodes Category:FireMatch Category:Box Productions Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:Episodes written by Purple133